CLOSED
Character Name Name Eon Fukkatsu Species Guardian Angel Sex Male Clan/Crew None Day of birth 09/25/1991 Roleplay Information Name http://chatango.com/http://Gaiaonline.com/ Genre fantasy Type chat 'Appearance' The Basics Short description of characters appearance * Hair: black, short, thin and curly * Eyes: The whites of his eyes are black while the color is sapphire blue.(when he gives into his malice, his eyes glow.) * Build: Tall and chubby * Height: 6 feet * Weight: 241 pounds The Details / Identifying features *His eyes *Wears black rimmed glasses *Doesn't have a shadow *Lastly wears a silver chain necklace around his neck and a silver chain bracelet around his wrist. 'Inventory' Clothes / Armor His shadow form provides great protection as its light weight and any blow will just pass through it, until his opponents of course find a way to pierce through it. Along with this it also provides excellent stealth abilities, making him capable of blending into his surroundings and cloaking his presence for better survivability on and off the battlefield. Weapons *A ghostly white broadsword *Items he has stored inside himself. *A second chain bracelet he keeps hidden Extra When it comes to magic, he tries not to use it up all at once because if he does, he will have to rest in order to recharge it. However if the portion is small enough he will just recharge it automatically no rest necessary. Another ability he has is called shape shifting with it Eon is capable of turning into anything he wants. 'Personality' General Eon has a unpredictable but gentle personality which make his intentions somewhat random and unclear. But in the mist of battle he can be counted on as a loyal ally and a trusted friend. However things change when he experiences negative emotions such as rage or fear. These experiences usually lead to his hidden malicious intentions. Overall Likes *Women *Blood *Sex *Children *Being perverted *Sweet,sour and spicy things *Adrenaline rushes *Being lazy *Killing *Technology *Books *Sharp objects (knives,swords,etc) Overall Dislikes *Yaoi *Betrayal *Giving up *Empty battles *Crying women and children *Power abuse *Rape *Boredom *Insects,worms, spiders, anything slimey or bug related. *Losing himself to rage *Fear *Guns 'Family' Marital Status single Family Members One little brother 'Skills and Weaknesses' Physical Strengths *Has a ability called "Inner Armory" which allows him to use the items stored inside of himself for multiple purposes, such as close and long-range attacks. *Has a ability called "Eyes of Truth" a ability that allows him to see through all forms of deception but also, allows him to see things that others can not, with this ability he can also scan for an enemy’s weakness. (This ability is always active.) *Has a ability called "Inner Malice" a ability that sends him into a psychotic frenzy which allows him to inflict massive amounts of damage to his opponents. *Has a ability called "Shape Modification" which allows him to shape shift various parts of his body in order to make up for his weaknesses. *Has a ability called "Angelic Blessing" which allows him to heal, protect and purify his allies of injuries or curses, while increasing their strength. Skills and Education Magic *Elemental(wind,water,fire,spririt and space) *Transformation Body skills *Can shape shift into various creatures. *Can master any language after hearing it once. *Can make a perfect copy of things he has seen,smelt, touch, or tasted. *If killed he will automatically be revived within a few hours depending on how he died. *Has a natural resistance to elemental damage and status effects (like curses,poison,etc). * Has strength and speed greater than that of a high class demon. *Uses psychokinesis for multiple purposes. *Has excellent stealth skills. Education *Has mastered armed combat. Weaknesses *Near-sightness *Can't stay on his feet for long periods of time. *Being sealed away 'History' Childhood Long ago when Eon was a young boy no more than five, his favorite hobby was killing demons. He didn’t have any friends or family, the only thing he had was a unique ability to shape shift and a uncontrollable urge to kill. One day he met a vampire by the name of Akurei who turned out to be a succubus who enchanted the boy so he would fall in love with her. While under her spell Eon wanted nothing more but to be with her. After she grew tired of him she left him to find something more interesting, but wanting to be with her Eon ran after her only to be bitten in return. The bite she left him turned him into a rage corrupted monster that was devoid of any intelligence and loyal to no one. After a few years of terrible destruction pasted Eon was found by a demon known only as Wrath, and was raised until he was reborn as a vicious six-winged demon known as Thane Drake. Sixteen long years after Thane made himself known he joined a group in hell called the seven terrors. Not aware that their leader and mistress was the same vampiric succubus that led to his twisted past. As days went by Thane became loyal to her to the point where he would even die for her. And then one day while Thane and the other terrors were causing mayhem, they caught the attention of a few angels one in particular by the name of Zane. A little brother that Thane knew nothing of, noticing this Akurei took this chance to test Thane’s loyalty and strength but at the same to erase her boredom. And so the war raged as Zane and Thane clashed, but just before Thane could strike the killing blow. The very woman he swore to protect turned on him and absorbed him just so she could kill Zane herself. But as the battle ended showing Zane had won. Not wanting to become like his enemies he showed Akurei and Thane mercy by taking them out of hell and watching over them in heaven. Sixteen Years went by giving Zane and Thane enough time to learn about each other while at the same time giving Akurei a chance to escape. While in pursuit of her Thane and Zane finally found her. Calmly but quickly Thane tried to convince Akurei to come back with him and Zane, but she refused and took Thane’s words as an act of treason against her, as Thane pleaded she responded to his words the only way she knew how. With a quick thrust of her hand she stabbed Thane in the stomach with her claws and left him for dead. While Zane yelled that he would take this as a declaration of war and would kill her the next time he saw her. Months went by as Thane faded between light and death, until God commanded a few angels to toss Thane within his blessed waters so that he could be purified of the hatred and evilness that hell had tainted him with. As two years pasted Thane emerged from the holy water reborn once again as a pure soul, but God had one last gift to give him. Thane had been turned into an angel and his soul a weapon, with this he had a new purpose in life to find Akurei and save her from herself, but before he could do that he needed to be retrained. So God placed an arch angel by the name of Uriel in charge of Thane as time moved forward he earned a new name called Eon. Nineteen years had passed as Zane and Eon finally found Akurei. After months of fighting with her the two finally captured her, only to have an argument about what they should do with her. Zane wanted to kill her so that she would never be able to hurt anyone again. While Eon on the other hand forgave her for killing him, and wanted nothing more but for her to stay by his side, eight hours they argued until finally Zane gave up and gave into his brothers request. Vowing he’d protect his brother and Akurei as well. Adulthood Twenty-one years later Eon and Akurei spent most of their time travelling together through dimensions to fight off the boredom. While Zane stays in heaven watching them from above and making sure they stay out of trouble. Current status Drifting to different locations and dimensions. OOC Information :* Name: William Tipton :* Roleplay Wiki Name: Eon :* E-mail: none of your business :* Instant Messages: eonfukkatsu.chatango.com Category:Characters